


浩态

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 丹青小画，把一副肝肠挂。
Relationships: Tar-Telperiën/Anárion, Tar-Telperiën/Isilmo (Tolkien), Tar-Telperiën/Original Male Character(s), Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Númenor Legends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732





	浩态

伊西莫实在是无聊。

纵然有再好的猎场宴会，只要国王塔尔-苏瑞安出现，都是浪费。年轻贵族们在国王面前统统谨言慎行，何况今天国王的箭法失常、一无所获，大家更不敢随意玩笑，生怕触了霉头。今天唯一的乐子大概是失了心智的宫廷总管故意挑衅近卫军的统领阿纳瑞安，最后得偿所愿，被狠狠揍了一通。

“泰尔佩瑞恩今天好像也没收获什么猎物。”伊西莫突然想到：“但她明明箭术极佳，少有失手，不应该这样。”

他环顾了一下周围，没看到王女的身影。宫廷总管躺在草地上打着滚，哼哼唧唧地喊痛，远处有几对情人远离心绪不佳的国王，躲到树荫下叙话，而本应该贴身保护国王的阿纳瑞安也不见了。

“这可被我逮住了。”伊西莫想，他嗅到了趣味，趁着塔尔-苏瑞安转头和安督尼依亲王聊起如何准备今年的一如含塔列祭祀，找准空当抽身而走。

这种打猎有什么意思，连兔子都是宫廷大总管特意采买来放在场地里的，不如去找别的玩法。泰尔佩瑞恩肯定在离湖边不远的地方，多半还有那个阿纳瑞安。

果然，他穿过灌木下的小径，隔着段距离就听到了阿纳瑞安的声音：“是你让那个蠢货去招惹我的？”

伊西莫脚下一顿：“看来我猜对了？”他想着，忍不住凝神去等泰尔佩瑞恩的回答。

“他缠着我，我就让他吃苦头，不可以吗？”回话的确实是泰尔佩瑞恩。“再说，你早就看他不顺眼，我这不是给你的好理由教训他吗？”她后面好像又说了什么，伊西莫没听清。

“这样说，他是她的情人？”伊西莫盘算：“她可真会找情人，找到近卫军去了，难怪她特地跑到这来，不让国王看到。”

或许应该回避一下，伊西莫心想。泰尔佩瑞恩肯定不喜欢别人发现自己和近卫军官有联系，自己现在嚷开了也没好处。

他正要转身离开，却听到一阵含糊的笑声。他当然知道这是什么意思，只是难以相信泰尔佩瑞恩在白天能如此胆大，倒让他脸上先烧了起来。

现在不走也不行了，他小心地退了几步，可终究难掩心里的莫名不忿，非要证实自己猜测为实不可。

“不管是真是假，我确认过立刻就走。”他下定了决心。

湖边本来有艘停住的小船，伊西莫走得近了，恰好能看到船上的人影。就算他之前心里有准备，可真看清阿纳瑞安和泰尔佩瑞恩后，他还是呆住了。

王女今天早上穿的那条银色的裙子还是临出门时匆忙让他帮忙系紧的，现在已经被胡乱丢在船头一边，湖水波光映到泰尔佩瑞恩身上的肌肤，显出缎子一般柔和的光泽来。阿纳瑞安正温柔地亲吻王女的双手，低声唤着她的名字，接着抚上她胸前。

泰尔佩瑞恩今天很自在，她有意在国王面前让出了不少猎物，心里正有些委屈，恰好宫廷总管厚着脸皮纠缠过来，成了自己送上门的趣味。阿纳瑞安既然仍然肯为了她争风吃醋，就一定仍然拜倒在她脚下。她还知道阿纳瑞安的那些近卫军兄弟同样喜欢自己的名字、敬仰自己的美德，都为首领能赢得王女的芳心而得意。

更何况，阿纳瑞安是个极优秀的情人，俊美如骄阳，体贴温存、缱绻多情。

快感接连涌来，她能感到发丝里沁出汗水，便伸手去解开自己的发带，打算把它扔到裙子上。

眼角余光一瞥之下，她如坠冰窟：岸上有人。

“泰尔佩？”阿纳瑞安立刻发觉了她的异样，接连唤她。

泰尔佩瑞恩恍如未闻，勉强半抬起身子，用剩下的神智强迫自己去认清不速之客。伊西莫也意识到自己行踪暴露。他不怕姐姐，但一点不想在此时此地和阿纳瑞安撞上，便趁着阿纳瑞安没反应过来，迅速退后，弯腰藏到灌木里离开了。

“泰尔佩？”阿纳瑞安顺着王女的视线看过去，岸边除了被风吹动的灌木叶子，什么也没有。

泰尔佩瑞恩默然不答，她看得真切，那背影就是自己的弟弟伊西莫。

伊西莫脱身之后，过了片刻，才来得及感到尴尬，接着又思索自己是不是应该生气：“努曼诺尔从开国到今天有过那么多王女，没出阁就先找情人的有几个？自己的姐姐算不算第一个？阿纳瑞安又是哪来的胆子，敢引诱国王的女儿？”

他浑然忘记了自己起初并未对“王女有情人”这件事有什么介意，打算给那对野鸳鸯一点教训。他迅速走到另一处离宴席较近的湖边，避开那两人的视线，脱下披风，裹了一些石头进去，远远扔到了湖里。

重物落水的声音惊到了卫队，他们这次跟着国王出巡，神经都很紧张，赶过来后，听到王子高喊：“好像有人投湖了！”惊慌之下不辨真假，立刻分作两队：一波下水，一波沿岸搜索迹象。

泰尔佩瑞恩被伊西莫撞破了秘密，也没什么心思再去应付情人，匆忙套上衣服，耳边听到卫士们喊：“湖里跌下人了！”心思稍转，知道是弟弟在捣鬼，接连催促不明就里的阿纳瑞安快穿上衣服一起离开湖边。

塔尔-苏瑞安大发雷霆，卫士们各个垂首挨训，没有一个敢说是王子殿下假传军情。

“陛下！”泰尔佩瑞恩和女士们闻讯都聚了过来，她在人群中格外耀眼，也格外小心，裙角始终遮住脚踝，被银丝绑住的头发也分毫不乱。

“你去哪里胡闹了？闹出这么大动静，怎么才来？”塔尔-苏瑞安责问。他心里明镜一般：这些近卫军全部出身贵族，忠心耿耿却心比天高，平时决不肯让自己受半点委屈，如今各个低头沉默，一句争辩没有，说明耍弄他们的不是自己的女儿，就是自己的儿子。

泰尔佩瑞恩一怔：“自然是湖边，我听迈伦她们几个女官说，湖里掉了人了。”

伊西莫在旁边听着，忍不住笑出了声。塔尔-苏瑞安看在眼里，料定了之前的混乱都是因为小儿子编瞎话，不过年轻人天性爱热闹，这次没闹出大乱子，最好装个糊涂就此作罢，不必把什么东西全都拿到明处说。

泰尔佩瑞恩看伊西莫像要说点什么，立刻咳嗽了几声：“迈伦，这裙子……”

她一句话还没说完就晕了过去，正好被一旁的女官长迈伦扶住，一群贵妇立刻围过来打扇子、找熏香，七嘴八舌议论娇贵的王女不应该急于赶来、穿着紧身胸衣奔跑。

伊西莫懒得戳穿她装晕的技俩，只见阿纳瑞安不知何时已经溜了回来，奉塔尔-苏瑞安的命令，带着瞎忙一场、垂头丧气的军士们回去。

正巧忽然来了一阵雨，时间不长，但雨点又快又急，敲在地上扬起灰来，国王兴致更减，下令明天出发，回王室领地。

“有点收获，”伊西莫平淡地想：“不用再假模假式地陪着他抓家养兔子了。”

泰尔佩瑞恩绕过王帐，借着月色走到另一边，隔着帐帘对在里面的伊西莫招手。伊西莫好奇她要做什么，一边示意廷官继续收拾行装，一边起身走了出去。泰尔佩瑞恩见他过来，也不说话，直接拉住他的手，数着巡视的卫士间隔，悄悄往营地外围走，直到营地边缘的老树下才停住。

她警惕地确定周围没有人，然后对伊西莫说：“你还在生气吗？”

伊西莫被她的担忧弄得有些好笑，靠在树上，抱着手臂反问：“我为什么要生气？”

“那你今天是什么意思？”泰尔佩瑞恩似乎有些紧张：“你是不是听到我们之前说的话了？你可别告诉宫廷总管，说是我故意让他挨打的。”

伊西莫心里无趣，他还以为姐姐是怕他把情人的事情告诉国王，原来她只是担心自己传宫廷总管的闲话吗？

他没指望泰尔佩瑞恩跟他说这个，但他也不确定他想听什么。

泰尔佩瑞恩仔细观察伊西莫的神色，想看出他信了没有。国王绝不会允许他人染指近卫军，她必须想办法让弟弟闭上嘴巴。

“还是你在生气，气我没把阿纳瑞安的事情告诉你？”她耐心诱导。

伊西莫感到哪里不对，他为什么要因为阿纳瑞安的事情生气？可想来想去，如果自己真要生气，好像真的只有这一个理由。

“可能吧。”他说道。

“这不正常，”他想：“难道她怕别人认为她有所图谋？”他看了看泰尔佩瑞恩，否定了这个猜测：“不会，她不可能蠢到以为勾引一个军官就能让近卫军为她效力，她只是一个女人。”沉浸在这些问题里，他忽略了泰尔佩瑞恩还在一旁，下意识地咬了咬自己的拇指指甲。

“又犯小孩子毛病了？”泰尔佩瑞恩拿下他的手。

伊西莫不好说什么，只能直接回答泰尔佩瑞恩的前一个问题：“我不会去宫廷总管那嚼舌头。”

他想抽回手，泰尔佩瑞恩偏偏不放。

“你也不用生气我没告诉你阿纳瑞安的事情。”泰尔佩瑞恩继续说：“他再俊俏、再会讨我欢心，我也永远只会珍视你一个胜过其他一切人。”她说得坚定而有力：“我们才是一母同胞的亲姐弟。”

她靠得太近了，衣襟里宁洛丝的香气如此浓厚，如果不是她镇定地宣称两人的血脉之亲，伊西莫都要怀疑她在故意引诱他。

“我没见过母亲。“伊西莫说道，他有些赌气，泰尔佩瑞恩最近两年总喜欢强调这个。可努曼诺尔的王后太多了，她们的母亲只是注定留不下记载的众多王后之一，她甚至已经消失了许久，没有名字、没有画像、没有纪念。

“难道你会因此而减少对我的爱，或者不在乎我对你的爱吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩问道。她像以往那样，再次踮起脚去吻伊西莫的前额，接着像情人一样，有些粗鲁地侧过头吻伊西莫的嘴唇。她做得非常笨拙，以至于更像订婚宴上少女应付宾客哄笑而勉强奉给未婚夫的吻，但足以让伊西莫确信泰尔佩瑞恩在引诱他。

他应该赶快做出反应，比如坐怀不乱地推开她，正气凛然地回到帐篷里，三缄其口地装作什么也没发生，然而他只是将泰尔佩瑞恩拉近，转身让王女站在树荫底下，晚上夜深，即使有人路过，也看不到他怀里的女人是谁。

这个吻很好，有馨香、有柔软。这引诱更好，有示好，有服帖。他的手指扫过泰尔佩瑞恩的脸颊，这曲线他每日见过无数次，凭着触碰他能想象出所有细节。泰尔佩瑞恩轻轻躲开伊西莫的手，低头去摆弄自己绣着枝叶图案的裙子。伊西莫的手顺势擦过泰尔佩瑞恩的颈项，摸到跳动的血管，一边继续猜测泰尔佩瑞恩今天的用意。

“如果我今天没去找她，可能就没这么多事了。”他想着这些，忽然记起湖水上的波光来。

“今天你看到我之前在想什么？”他问。

泰尔佩瑞恩知道伊西莫指什么事：“当然在想阿纳瑞安，那种时候我还能想什么。”

“那刚才你在想什么？”伊西莫紧接着问道。

泰尔佩瑞恩抬起头看着他说：“我什么也没想。”

伊西莫不再追问，低头亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的侧颈，以至她露在领口外的半痕胸脯。但他没有继续往下，也没有继续深入，他感到泰尔佩瑞恩在他怀中如小树一样簌簌颤抖，那不仅仅是她情动的回应，也有她竭力掩藏的不安。

“你怕什么？”他抬起泰尔佩瑞恩的右手，像任何一个男人吻公主的手背那样吻着，只是他同时也慢慢蹭着泰尔佩瑞恩的手腕。

忽然一队巡营卫士经过，有士兵似乎看到了他们的影子，拿着火把走近几步，大声喝问道：“什么人？不知道这是国王行营吗？”

泰尔佩瑞恩立刻往伊西莫的影子里藏了藏，她两手搭在伊西莫肩膀上，脸颊贴在伊西莫颈边。

伊西莫扬声回道：“是我。”

那士兵不明所以，还想上前，被队长拉了回来，这队长常在王室身边承应，认出了王子的声音，也听明白了这是什么事，哪敢再停留，赶快带着人走了。虽然说那女人来路不明，未必合乎礼节，但除了国王塔尔-苏瑞安，努曼诺尔还有谁敢问王子和哪个女人幽会？

等巡逻队去得远了，伊西莫才再想起他和泰尔佩瑞恩眼下是什么情况。方才火一样烧过的情欲已经退去，可这样互相看着也尴尬。

泰尔佩瑞恩美丽、有头脑，他喜欢她，她刚刚也邀请他，但她也在害怕、在担心。

他自己是不是也害怕、也担心？

“你期望我做什么？”他试着揽住泰尔佩瑞恩的脊背，用鼻尖擦磨弄过她的耳尖，但那更像他小时候的狎昵，而不是情人间的厮磨。

泰尔佩瑞恩闭着眼睛，头微微向后仰着，既不让伊西莫能轻易碰到她的耳朵，又不让伊西莫离她的鬓发太远。“带我到有些光亮的地方，让我看你，再像阿纳瑞安一样爱我。”她说。

于是伊西莫轻轻拉住泰尔佩瑞恩的手，沿着白天模糊的记忆，带她往河边走去。他走得很慢，时常回头打量泰尔佩瑞恩起初藏在阴影里，而渐渐有些光亮在面上的神色，思忖她此刻在想什么，猜测她现在心中所想是否和自己差不多。

终于他们快到达白天那处小坡，然而早上还平坦干燥的土路，被下午的那阵雨冲出一条凹陷，变成了一条横在路上的浅浅溪流，在月色下显得亮晶晶的。伊西莫松开手、踩着中间凸出的一块石头跨了过去，但泰尔佩瑞恩只在原地踌躇。

“她怕弄湿了鞋子和裙角，明天没办法解释。”伊西莫猛地想到。早上泰尔佩瑞恩和阿纳瑞安幽会时，一定也是阿纳瑞安将她托起抱到那艘小船上的。

他跳回石上，一脚踏过原处，让泰尔佩瑞恩揽住自己，将她抱了起来，然而泰尔佩瑞恩身躯不轻，个子又比伊西莫之前亲近过的女子都高，伊西莫刚刚抱住她，就感到左脚滑了一下，差点让泰尔佩瑞恩砸到自己身上。

“你没事吧？”泰尔佩瑞恩问道。

伊西莫当然没什么事，只是不知道是泰尔佩瑞恩太沉，还是片刻前那一滑太意外，他身上都出了一层汗。泰尔佩瑞恩用唇角碰了碰伊西莫的眉梢，她的面容正被数十米外的湖泊和地上水痕反射的光亮照着。

伊西莫忽然改了主意，他现在就想吻她，泰尔佩瑞恩似乎看出他的想法，凑过来迎合他的双唇。

“我也爱你。”伊西莫在吻和吻的间隙中说：“我不信他比我爱你更多。”

“我信你。”泰尔佩瑞恩说着把伊西莫搂得更紧了些，提着气吻他。

泰尔佩瑞恩借着微亮的天色坐起身整理头发，侧身时发觉伊西莫压住了她的衬裙，向回扯了两下，没扯动也就罢了。日头初现，凉风袭来，带动她的领口衣角，她不仅不以为冷，反而刻意转身迎着风向，眺望湖上的景色。

伊西莫就躺在她身边，让泰尔佩瑞恩稍微蜷起腿，好帮她拽上丝绸长袜，再用缎带绑好。他衬衣的扣子还没有全都系上，泰尔佩瑞恩小腿上桃子一样细细的绒毛擦过他胸口，让他忍不住低头去亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的膝头。

“别闹，来不及了。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。

伊西莫不作声，径自伸手探上泰尔佩瑞恩膝后，摩挲那里的小小凹陷，再往上一点，能碰到泰尔佩瑞恩腿侧沾湿的肌肤。他喜欢她身上的味道，能辨认出淡淡的、汗水混着其他什么东西的气息，但舌尖扫过时，又什么都没有。

她们最后还是把衣服勉强穿好，临走时泰尔佩瑞恩心中一动，用伊西莫的匕首裁下两人各自的一小段头发，用一根银丝交缠绑在一起。

伊西莫以为她会把这缕头发交给自己，没想到她放进了裙子胸口处。

他只感到一种喜出望外的快乐，昨晚泰尔佩瑞恩要他带她走时，他还担忧惶惑，仿佛解下泰尔佩瑞恩衣裙意味着什么可怕的事情，如今他心里却又平静又欣喜，就像做了一件很重要、很好的事情。“你或许不信，但我现在觉得我们两个都很安全，胜过之前的任何时刻。我们似乎可以永远活着，永远不会死一样。”他说道。

“我不愿意想日后，不愿意想生死，小时候我认为我们都是永生的，直到我知道‘死’这个字。”泰尔佩瑞恩听他感慨，用手拨了拨头发，将微卷的发梢甩到背后：“直到今天，有时候夜里醒过来，我都会想，总有一天，我会毫无办法地躺在陵墓里，没有光亮、没有空气，虫蚁吃掉我的骨肉，而我那时已经无知无觉、不知日月时间，甚至连这些痛苦都无法感受了。”

“你挚爱的丈夫的棺椁会在你身边，这样想会不会好一点？”伊西莫问。

泰尔佩瑞恩没有回答。

和往常一样，伊西莫帮泰尔佩瑞恩束好胸衣，随着丝带抽紧，他能看到泰尔佩瑞恩腰上的曲线越来越明晰纤细，听到泰尔佩瑞恩艰难克制的呼吸。

“我一辈子不嫁人，你觉得好不好？”泰尔佩瑞恩简单整理了一下，忽然转过身问。

伊西莫从来没想过这个问题，本能地反问：“女人不都是要嫁人的？”

“现在我既可以操持宫廷里的事情，也可以和你们一起这样骑马、打猎，一旦我嫁人了，我就没有这些乐趣了，也不可能像现在这样，每天都见到你和父亲。”泰尔佩瑞恩靠了过来，伊西莫抱住她时，能摸到她的皮肤上浸满的清晨的寒意，感到她周身都在瑟瑟发抖。

“如果哪天我死了，我也无法回来，我只会被葬在我丈夫的家族墓地里，即使我根本和那些死后的邻居没有任何关系。”她说。

伊西莫不明白她为什么好好地忽然纠缠起“嫁人”和“死”来，前者是注定而且很快就会到来的事情，后者则是注定但极其遥远的概念。他只能试着亲吻泰尔佩瑞恩的发顶，看看能否让她平复一些：“你把他们想得太可怕了，泰尔佩。晨星廷多米尔也嫁人，也死去，她也一生都顺遂。”

“你不懂，不可能懂我的意思。”泰尔佩瑞恩的语气里带了倦意：“我为什么要跟你说这些呢？”

她似乎要离开，伊西莫把她圈得更紧了：“那你跟谁说过？阿纳瑞安吗？”

“我更不可能跟他谈起这些。”泰尔佩瑞恩抬起头，让伊西莫吻她的下颌。天边透出阳光，露水也开始消散。

她四肢带着凉意，胸前却是温热的。

“命运不会为此责罚我，”她喃喃地说：“因为你几乎是一个孤儿，从未见过我们的母亲。”


End file.
